rickylollofandomcom_it-20200213-history
FIFA 09
Vai a: navigazione, cerca FIFA 09 è un videogioco di calcio appartenente alla popolare serie FIFA. Questo gioco contiene ben 30 campionati di tutto il mondo, con le relative coppe nazionali. È disponibile nei negozi dal 3 ottobre 2008 per tutte le piattaforme: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, telefoni cellulari e N-Gage. Le demo per Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3 sono disponibili dall'11 settembre 2008 sul Marketplace di Xbox 360 e sul PlayStation Store di PS3, mentre la demo per la versione PC è scaricabile dal sito ufficiale a partire dal 10 settembre 2008. La tagline del gioco è "Are You Ready for FIFA 09?". Caratteristiche http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=1 modifica Il produttore David Rutter in un'intervista ha dichiarato che nel gioco FIFA 09 ci sono circa 250 miglioramenti rispetto alla versione precedente. Sono migliorate le capacità di risposta dei giocatori, un nuovo sistema di collisioni e nuove animazioni durante i colpi di testa. I nuovi contrasti tengono conto del peso, della velocità e della forza dei giocatori. I portieri in questa versione hanno un posizionamento migliore e una reazione migliore che permette un rapido recupero dopo una parata effettuata in precedenza. Questo gioco contiene la modalità "10 vs 10" online e una nuova modalità "Professionista", che si svolge durante quattro stagioni. Un'altra novità è la possibilità di scegliere l'esultanza di un giocatore dopo un gol. Nelle versioni PC, PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 sarà disponibile l'"Adidas Live Season", ovvero la possibilità di effettuare degli aggiornamenti settimanali sulle caratteristiche dei giocatori in modo da riflettere i valori della realtà. Questa funzionalità sarà disponibile in sei campionati: Premier League, Serie A, Bundesliga 1, Primera División spagnola, Primera División messicana e Ligue 1. FIFA 09 Ultimate Team http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=2 modifica L'espansione Ultimate Team, disponibile dal 19 marzo 2009 per PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, aggiunge al gioco una modalità nella quale bisogna creare la propria squadra, acquistare dei giocatori e scambiarli online. Copertine http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=3 modifica Ronaldinho appare su tutte le copertine di FIFA 09, affiancato da altri giocatori per ogni Paese. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg In Nord America: Guillermo Ochoa e Maurice Edu. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg In Germania: Kevin Kurányi. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg In Italia: Daniele De Rossi. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Czech_Republic.svg In Repubblica Ceca: Petr Čech. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ireland.svg In Irlanda: Richard Dunne. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg In Francia: Franck Ribéry e Karim Benzema. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Hungary.svg In Ungheria: Balázs Dzsudzsák. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Portugal.svg In Portogallo: Ricardo Quaresma. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg In Spagna: Gonzalo Higuaín. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg In Svizzera: Tranquillo Barnetta. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Nel Regno Unito ed http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg Australia: Wayne Rooney. Telecronisti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=4 modifica *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg In inglese: Martin Tyler e Andy Gray. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg In italiano: Fabio Caressa e Giuseppe Bergomi. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Austria.svg In tedesco: Tom Bayer e Sebastian Hellman. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg In francese: Herve Mathoux e Franck Sauzée. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg In spagnolo: Paco González e Manolo Lama. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Netherlands.svg In olandese: Evert ten Napel e Youri Mulder. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Portugal.svg In portoghese: David Carvalho e Hélder Conduto. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Hungary.svg In ungherese: Richard Faragó e István B. Hajdú. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Russia.svg In russo: Vasiliy Utkin e Vasiliy Solovjov. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg In svedese: Glenn Hysén e Henrik Strömblad. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Czech_Republic.svg In ceco: Jaromír Bosák e Petr Svěcený. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Poland.svg In polacco: Włodzimierz Szaranowicz e Dariusz Szpakowski. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mexico.svg In spagnolo messicano: Enrique Bermúdez e Ricardo Peláez. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg In portoghese brasiliano: Nivaldo Prieto e Paulo Vinícius Coelho. Campionati http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=5 modifica In FIFA 09 sono presenti 30 campionati: *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg A-League *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Austria.svg Bundesliga *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Belgium_(civil).svg Jupiler League *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Série A[1] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Czech_Republic.svg Gambrinus Liga *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_South_Korea.svg K-League *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Denmark.svg Superliga *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg Ligue 1 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg Ligue 2 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg Bundesliga 1 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg Bundesliga 2 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Premier League *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Championship *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg League One *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg League Two *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ireland.svg Premier Division *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg Serie A[2] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg Serie B[3] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mexico.svg Primera División *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Norway.svg Tippeligaen *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Netherlands.svg Eredivisie *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Poland.svg Ekstraklasa *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Portugal.svg Primeira Liga *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Scotland.svg Scottish Premier League *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg Primera División *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg Segunda División *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Major League Soccer *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg Allsvenskan *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg Super League *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Turkey.svg Süper Lig Resto del mondo http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=6 modifica Sono presenti 18 squadre nella sezione "Resto del mondo": *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Greece.svg AEK Atene *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Argentina.svg Boca Juniors *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Corinthians *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Fortaleza *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Juventude *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_South_Africa.svg Kaizer Chiefs *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg Losanna *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Greece.svg Olympiakos *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_South_Africa.svg Orlando Pirates *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Greece.svg Panathinaikos *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Greece.svg PAOK *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Paraná *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Ponte Preta *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Argentina.svg River Plate *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg San Gallo *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Sao Caetano *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg Servette *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Poland.svg Zagłębie Lubin *World XI (Squadra formata dai campioni del presente) *Classic XI (Squadra formata dai campioni del passato) Nazionali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=7 modifica FIFA 09 contiene 41 nazionali: *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Argentina.svg Argentina *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg Australia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Austria.svg Austria *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Belgium_(civil).svg Belgio *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Brasile *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Bulgaria.svg Bulgaria *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Cameroon.svg Camerun *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_People%27s_Republic_of_China.svg Cina *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_South_Korea.svg Corea del Sud *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Croatia.svg Croazia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Denmark.svg Danimarca *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ecuador.svg Ecuador *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Finland.svg Finlandia[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg Francia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg Germania *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Greece.svg Grecia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Inghilterra *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ireland.svg Irlanda *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ulster_banner.svg Irlanda del Nord *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg Italia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mexico.svg Messico *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Norway.svg Norvegia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_New_Zealand.svg Nuova Zelanda *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Netherlands.svg Paesi Bassi[5] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Paraguay.svg Paraguay *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Poland.svg Polonia[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Portugal.svg Portogallo *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Czech_Republic.svg Rep. Ceca *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Romania.svg Romania *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Russia.svg Russia[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Scotland.svg Scozia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Slovenia.svg Slovenia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg Spagna *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Stati Uniti *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_South_Africa.svg Sudafrica[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg Svezia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg Svizzera[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Turkey.svg Turchia *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ukraine.svg Ucraina[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Hungary.svg Ungheria[4] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Uruguay.svg Uruguay[4] Gli stadi http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=8 modifica Stadi ufficiali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=9 modifica FIFA 09 presenta 38 stadi ufficiali, di seguito elencati: Stadi generici http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=10 modifica *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Moderno del sud America[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Moderno Europa[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadio Aperto[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadio Chiuso[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Stadio FL1[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Stadio FL2[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Stadio FLC[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadio Moderno[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Olympic_flag.svg Stadio Olimpionico[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadio Ovale[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Stadio serie B[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Stadio serie C1[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Stadio serie C2[6] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Aloha Park[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Crown Lane[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg El Bombastico[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg El Medio[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg El Reducto[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Estadio De Las Artes[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Estadio Del Pueblo[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Estadio Latino[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Euro Arena[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Euro Park[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg FIWC Stadium[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Football Ground[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Fussball Stadion[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Ivy Lane[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg O Dromo[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Olimpico Generico[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Square Ground[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stade Kokoto[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stade Municipal[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadio Classico[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadion 23. Maj[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Stadion Europa[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadion Hanguk[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadion Neder[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Stadion Olympik[7] *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Newworldmap.svg Town Park[7] Colonna sonora http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=11 modifica *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg Caesar Palace - 1ne *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Canada.svg Chromeo - Bonafied Lovin' (Yuksek Remix) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Cansei de Ser Sexy - Jager Yoga *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Curumin - Magrela Fever *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg Cut Copy - Lights and Music *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Jamaica.svg Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Something for You (Loaf of Bread) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Norway.svg Datarock - True Stories *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Chile.svg DJ Bitman - Me Gustan *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Wales.svg Duffy - Mercy *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Foals - Olympic Airways *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Canada.svg Gonzales - Working Together (Boys Noize Remix) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Hot Chip - Ready for the Floor (Soulwax Remix) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Iceland.svg Jakobínarína - I'm a Villain *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Netherlands.svg Junkie XL - Mad Pursuit *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Jupiter One - Platform Moon *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Kasabian - Fast Fuse *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Ladytron - Runaway *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg Lykke Li - I'm Good I'm Gone *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg Macaco - Moving *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg MGMT - Kids *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg My Federation - What Gods Are These *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg Najwajean - Drive Me *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mexico.svg Plastilina Mosh - Let U Know *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg Radiopilot - Fahrrad *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg Reverend and The Makers - Open Your Window *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg Sam Sparro - Black and Gold *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Argentina.svg Señor Flavio - Lo Mejor del Mundo *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg Soprano - Victory *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg The Airborne Toxic Event - Gasoline *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg The Black Kids - I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You (The Twelves Remix) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg The Bloody Beetroots - Butter *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Scotland.svg The Fratellis - Tell Me a Lie *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg The Heavy - That Kind of Man *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Denmark.svg The Kissaway Trail - 61 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg The Kooks - Always Where I Need to Be *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg The Pinker Tones - The Whistling Song *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ireland.svg The Script - The End Where I Begin *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg The Ting Tings - Keep Your Head *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg The Veronicas - Untouched *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_England.svg The Whip - Muzzle #1 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Wales.svg Tom Jones - Feels Like Music (Junkie XL Remix) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Norway.svg Ungdomskulen - Modern Drummer Successo commerciale http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=12 modifica Nel febbraio del 2009 Electronic Arts ha dichiarato di aver venduto 7.8 milioni di copie del gioco, rendendo FIFA il videogioco di maggior successo della società nel 2008.[8] Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=13 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_09#cite_ref-1 ^'] Goiás e Internacional mostrano le magliette ed i loghi non ufficiali perché non hanno autorizzato i produttori del gioco ad utilizzare il proprio nome. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_09#cite_ref-2 '^] Bologna, Cagliari, Catania, Genoa, Napoli, Palermo mostrano le magliette ed i loghi non ufficiali perché non hanno autorizzato i produttori del gioco ad utilizzare il proprio nome. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_09#cite_ref-3 ^'''] Ancona, Cittadella e Salernitana mostrano le magliette ed i loghi non ufficiali perché non hanno autorizzato i produttori del gioco ad utilizzare il proprio nome. #^''' a b c d e f g h Presenta logo e divise non ufficiali. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_09#cite_ref-5 ^'''] Mostra logo, divise e giocatori falsi. #^''' a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab Solo su PS2, PSP, PC e Wii. #'^' a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z Solo su PS3 e Xbox 360. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_09#cite_ref-8 ^] FIFA 09 a quota 7.8 milioni. Spaziogames.it, 4-2-2009. URL consultato in data 8-2-2009. Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_09&action=edit&section=14 modifica *Sito ufficiale *Forum Ufficiale |}